Faible et Solitaire
by Fujimaru
Summary: Un nouveau Wolfblood arrive à StoneyBridge... Ce dernier a un passé plutôt sombre et réservera pas mal de surprises ! (Pas prévue d'être continuée pour le moment)
1. Chapter 1 - Rhydian

_Hey ! :)  
Voilà que je me mets à poster de vieilles fictions x)  
Je n'ai pas prévu de les continuer pour le moment, mais je me suis dit, pourquoi pas vous les montrer :o_

* * *

 _Qu'est-ce que des larmes ? Pour certains ce sont la manifestation de la tristesse, de la rage, de la joie. Pour moi, qui n'est connu que souffrance et rejet, ce ne sont que de simples gouttes d'eau._

StoneyBridge connaît une journée ensoleillée, ses habitants vivent leur petite vie tranquille. Au lycée de ce petit patelin, les élèves sont déjà en train de travailler. Excepté dans une classe où nouvel élève vient d'arriver.

« Souhaitez la bienvenue à Romain Wolf. Allez-vous asseoir près de Rhydian car je vois que c'est la seule place de libre. »

Le nouvel élève s'assoie au bureau et écoute le cours sans faire attention aux regards insistants de certains élèves. Au moment de la pause, il se lève et se dirige d'un pas rapide vers une salle isolée. Au loin deux élèves, ayant remarqué quelque chose d'étrange le suive. Il ouvre la porte et la referme derrière lui. Les deux espions font de même. Une fois dans la salle, le nouveau se retourne brusquement.

« Vous n'avez que ça à faire de me suivre ? »

Il avait dit cette phrase en enlevant sa paire de lunettes. Et ses yeux marron s'illuminent maintenant d'une lueur dorée.

« -Tu es sur le territoire de notre meute, tu as intérêt à partir avec la tienne ! »S'exclama Maddy.

« -Oh, une meute règne sur Stoneybridge ? Cela m'est égal, je reste ici si j'en ai envie. De toute façon, je n'ai aucune meute ! »

Les yeux de Maddy s'illuminent de la même couleur dorée, puis les deux jeunes gens se jaugent.

« -Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler tes mensonges ?!

-Crois-moi si tu le souhaites, mais tu n'as qu'à vérifier, je dois rencontrer ma famille d'adoption ce soir.

-Si tu ne fais partie d'une meute comment es-tu au courant de notre existence et de ces informations ?!

-J'ai fait partie d'une meute, mais on m'a chassé. J'ai reçu une éducation décente contrairement à ce que tu t'imagines, je ne suis pas un Wolfblood sauvage.

-Maddy, s'il n'a aucune meute, il n'est pas un danger laissons-le.

-Bien sûr qu'il est un danger, il peut nous révéler à tout moment ! Il faut qu'on le surveille !

-Pff...Moi qui pensais enfin être tranquille. Si vous voulez avoir le droit de me surveiller, attrapez-moi ! »

Il avait sauté de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le côté du bois, et il se mit à courir rapidement. Les deux autres régirent rapidement et décident de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Une fois dans le bois, ils essayent de pister son odeur et remarquent, qu'il a brouillé les pistes. Sur les deux chemins, ils choisissent celui de gauche et heureusement pour eux, c'était celui emprunté par le fuyard. Arrivé à l'orée du bois, Maddy et Rhydian, le trouve accoudé à une barrière.

« -Dis donc, vous avez de la chance dites-moi, vous avez l'air beaucoup plus intéressant que ce je croyais. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai rendez-vous avec l'assistante sociale et ma nouvelle famille.

-Attend ! On n'a pas fini de discuter. »

Elle eut beau crier, le jeune homme continua son chemin.

Rhydian et Maddy décident donc chacun de rentrer chez eux, Rhydian chez les Vaughan et Maddy chez ses parents. Maddy une fois rentée chez elle expliqua à ses parents l'arrivée d'un nouveau Wolfblood. Ses parents veulent garder un œil dessus. Rhydian, une fois rentré chez sa famille d'adoption, fut surpris de trouver Mme Vaughan en pleine discussion avec le nouvel élève.

« -Alors, voilà j'espère que tu te plairas ici. Nous avons adopté un autre garçon de ton âge qui s'appelle Rhydian, j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien. Sinon, une dernière chose nous sommes végétariens.

-Il n'y a aucun problème Mme Vaughan et merci.

-Pour ta chambre, tu la partageras justement avec Rhydian, nous avons prévu un deuxième lit ainsi que les rangements nécessaires. Je te le présenterais tout à l'heure quand il arrivera. »

Il entre alors dans la pièce toujours stupéfait de ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

« -Tiens Rhydian, voici Romain nous venons de l'adopter. Romain, voici Rhydian.

-Oh, nous sommes dans la même classe. Ravi de te connaître Rhydian.

-Mais c'est génial, comme ça tu pourras l'aider à s'intégrer. Si tu allais lui montrer votre chambre.

-D'accord. »

Il ouvre la voie au nouvel arrivant tandis que Mme Vaughan retourne préparer le repas.

Rhydian ouvre une porte et invite à entrer.

« -Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Mme Vaughan te l'as dit, vous êtes ma nouvelle famille adoptive.

-Mais tu es un Wolfblood !

\- Ne Parle pas si fort ! Et alors ? Toi aussi tu en es un.

-Et alors ! Comment vas-tu faire pendant la pleine lune ?

-Je sortirais dans le bois de tout à l'heure et passerais la nuit là-bas.

-je ne pense pas que ça sera possible.

-Et pourquoi, il ne serait pas surprenant de trouver un loup dans la forêt.

-Le problème, c'est qu'il y a plusieurs braconniers depuis qu'une rumeur a été lancée.

-Je trouverais un moyen. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai déjà effectué ma première transformation ?

-Rien, mais c'est juste par précaution. Mais tu l'as déjà effectué ?

-Oui, il y a longtemps. »

Ils ne purent continuer cette discussion car Mme Vaughan, les appelle pour le diner. Ils rejoignent donc la salle à mange. Le repas est constitué entièrement de légumes de saisons. Mme Vaughan intervient pour annoncer.

« -Je suis désolée Romain mais tu ne pourras pas rencontrer mon mari avant un certain temps car il est en voyage d'affaire pour une durée indéterminée.

-C'est vraiment dommage.

\- Oui. N'hésite pas si tu as besoins de quelque chose. C'est difficile d'être nouveau, n'est-ce pas Rhydian ?

-Oui.»

Après avoir fini de diner, ils retournent dans leur chambre et reprennent leur discussion.

« -Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que ta meute t'avait chassé. Pourquoi ?

-J'étais faible et sans intérêts.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Je te le dirais peut-être plus tard. J'ai sommeil, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. »

Ils s'endorment alors, Rhydian est plutôt intrigué par cet étudiant qu'il a l'impression de connaitre. Le lendemain à l'aube, c'est le week-end et pourtant, Rhydian Morris est réveillé. Il regarde autour de lui et est surpris de ne pas trouver son frère adoptif. Il renifle l'air et remarque qu'il a pris la direction de la forêt. Il décide donc de faire de même.

Il explore le bois en suivant l'odeur de Romain. Il le voit allongé au milieu de la clairière.

« -Tu sais je n'ai jamais vraiment réussis à dormir dans une chambre.

-Ca je vois bien, tu veux faire un tour en ville ?

-Oui, on fait la course ! »

Ils s'élancent alors vers la ville de StoneyBridge à toute vitesse en évitant au préalable les arbres qui se dressent sur leur chemin. Ils arrivent au milieu du boulevard.

« -Alors, ici c'est la bibliothèque et ici le Bernie's...

-Je vois.

-Maintenant, on va passer devant la maison des Smith.

-Il y a l'odeur de cette Maddy que j'ai vu hier et de deux autres Wolfbloods.

-Oui, c'est la maison de Maddy et de ses parents.

-Et pourquoi tu m'as amené ici, tu as bien vu qu'elle ne m'aime pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, quand on la connait bien, elle est sympa.

-Je suis un peu sceptique, mais je te fais confiance.

-On va aller les voir. »

Ils avancent donc vers la porte d'entrée et toquent. Maddy vient l'ouvrir.

« -Salut Rhydian…Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ?!

-C'est mon nouveau frère adoptif.

-Tu ne devrais pas l'amener ici.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Mes parents sont au courant.

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Oh maman. Voici Romain, il vient d'être adopté par les Vaughan. C'est aussi un Wolfblood.

-Bonjour, je suis Emma Smith et je suis la mère de Maddy.

-Je suis Romain Wolf.

-Tu fais partis de quelle meute car nous n'acceptons personne sur notre territoire ?

-Je ne fais partie d'aucune meute. Je suis un loup solitaire.

-Tu es un Wolfblood sauvage alors ?

-Non, je ne suis pas un Wolfblood sauvage. De plus, j'ai effectué ma première transformation et je sais contrôler mes instincts.

-Bien, et pour les pleines lunes ?

-Je ne sais pas encore où aller.

-En voilà un de problème. Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas de meute ?

-Quand je n'étais encore qu'un louveteau, ma meute m'a chassé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant.

-Pour les pleines lunes, tu peux venir ici, nous avons une cave sécurisée. Rhydian vient aussi ici ces soirs-là.

-D'accord.

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter si ce n'est : Bienvenue !

-Merci.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un bavard dis-moi.

-J'ai mes raisons Mme Smith.

-Bien, je suis désolée de vous chasser mais nous avons des choses à faire. »

Elle emmène alors Maddy à l'intérieur et ferme la porte. Les deux garçons décident alors de rentrer. Mme Vaughan les attendait.

« -Où étiez-vous passé les jeunes ?

-Rhydian me faisait visiter la ville.

-Oh, d'accord mais la prochaine fois prévenez moi à l'avance. »

Ils retournent donc dans la chambre pour en apprendre plus sur l'autre.

« -Alors Romain, depuis combien de temps es-tu en famille d'accueil ?

-Depuis que ma meute m'avait abandonné quand j'avais deux ans. Et toi ?

-Pareil, depuis mes deux ans.

-Tu sais Rhydian ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu es le seul à ne pas te méfier de moi et à me parler franchement. Tu es donc la seule personne à qui je fais pleinement confiance.

-Non, je suis sûr que Maddy ne se méfie pas de toi.

-Je peux sentir ces choses-là et Maddy ainsi que sa mère se méfie.

\- En même temps, comprend-les. Un nouveau Wolfblood qu'elles ne connaissent pas arrive en ville. Elles ont juste peur de voir leur secret révélé.

-Je ne suis quand même pas irresponsable à ce point.

-On devrait aller se défouler dans les bois demain, car ce sera la pleine lune.

-Il faudrait prévenir Mme Vaughan qu'on passe la nuit chez les Smith.

-Tu as raison. »

Ils descendent donc voir Mme Vaughan pour expliquer la situation.

« -Mme Vaughan, Mme Smith nous a invité demain soir à dormir, pour que Romain fasse plus ample connaissance avec eux.

-D'accord, pas de soucis. »

Les deux jeunes continuèrent de visiter les environs le reste de la journée. Puis le soir venu, Ils se couchèrent.


	2. Chapter 2 - Maddy

Le lendemain matin chez les Vaughan, la maîtresse de maison discute avec les adolescents.

« -Rhydian, nous avons des papiers administratifs à ton sujet que nous devons remplir aujourd'hui et cela risque de prendre un certain temps. Donc, je me suis arrangée avec Mme Smith pour que Romain puisse passer la journée avec eux. Tu pourras les rejoindre quand on aura fini. »

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, les deux jeunes s'exécutent. Rhydian suit Mme Vaughan et Romain part en direction de la maison des Smith.

IL retraverse le petit boulevard emprunté la veille mais jette des regards furtifs de part et d'autre. Il est excité à cause de la pleine lune et se retrouve distrait à de nombreuses reprises. Il approche e la maison et toque à la porte. Maddy ouvre et dit.

«- Salut.

\- Salut.

-Entre, mes parents ne sont pas là.

-D'accord. »

Il entre donc dans la maison et analyse la décoration intérieure. Cela ressemble à une maison tout à fait normale, rien pour indiquer qui ils sont réellement. Maddy le coupe dans sa contemplation de son intérieur.

« -Tu sais, je m'excuse pour mon comportement désagréable. Je n'ai aucune excuse.

-Moi aussi je m'excuse, je n'ai pas très bien réagi non plus.

-On devrait repartir sur de bonnes bases. Je m'appelle Maddy Smith.

-Je m'appelle Romain Leloup, j'espère qu'on deviendra ami Maddy.

-Moi aussi. Mais, il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue. Si tu es un Wolfblood tu as la vue bien développée alors pourquoi tu portes des lunettes ?

-C'est une bonne remarque. Si je porte ces lunettes c'est que ma vue est tellement développée que si je n'avais pas ce lunettes, j'aurais des migraines à répétitions ainsi que de la fatigue oculaire.

-D'accord, on regarde un film ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ?

-Pourquoi pas un documentaire ?

-Sur les loups je parie.

-Exact ! »

Ils s'assirent donc sur le canapé et regarde ce documentaire. Celui-ci, traite des loups et des relations sociales dans les meutes. On voit, que dans une meute il y a un mâle dominant et une femelle dominante. Puis, on voit que ce sont ces deux individus nommés « Alphas » qui prennent toutes les décisions importantes au sein du groupe. Ce sont les seuls qui ont le droit de s'accoupler durant la période de chaleur. On voit que Romain est un peu mal à l'aise. Maddy l'a remarqué et trouve un prétexte pour stopper le visionnage.

« -J'ai besoins de me défouler, on va dans les bois ?

-D'accord, mais d'abord je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Vas-y.

-Je ne suis pas la personne que je semble être.

-Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Oh, crois-moi tu le comprendras bien assez vite.

-Euh… Allons-y ! »

Maddy est un peu décontenancée par cette phrase prononcée par Romain, que voulait-il dire par là. Elle décide qu'elle y réfléchira plus tard et commence à courir avec son nouvel ami dans la forêt. Une fois dans ces fameux bois, ils se mettent à serpenter entre les arbres et à les escalader. Ils s'amusent pendant un certain temps comme ça mais Romain se stoppe nette dans sa course et se met à renifler les environs. Il semble intrigué et Maddy le remarque.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu ne sens rien ? »

Elle se concentre donc et se concentre sur les odeurs autour d'elle. Elle remarque une odeur bizarre, celle d'un Wolfblood.

« -Quoi ! Encore un autre Wolfblood !

-Non, ça ne peut pas être elle. »

Il s'élance donc plus profondément dans les bois en suivant cette odeur. Maddy de plus en plus intrigué par ce nouvel étudiant le suit également. Elle repense à la phrase qu'il a prononcé tout à l'heure. _« Je ne suis pas la personne que je semble être. »_ , Cela peut-il avoir un rapport ? Elle veut en avoir le cœur net !

Une fois dans le cœur de la forêt de StoneyBridge, Romain s'arrête devant une femme, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus. Elle est habillée comme une SDF. Elle les regarde, enfin plutôt les jauge. Elle essaye surement de déterminer s'ils sont un danger ou non. En tout cas, elle n'a pas le temps de terminer son analyse que Romain intervient.

« Ceri… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

Il avait presque crié cette phrase et il a l'air très en colère contre cette dénommée Ceri. Elle réplique donc.

« -Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

\- Oh, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier après ce que vous nous avez fait ! »

Maddy réagit alors : Qui est le « vous » ? Elle n'est donc pas seule. D'autres Wolfblood sont peut-être dans le coin. Et le nous, à qui fait il allusion ? Cela se rapporte-t-il à la mystérieuse phrase. ? Beaucoup de questions se posent dans la tête de notre jeune adolescente qui écoute pour essayer d'en apprendre plus.

« -Attend…TOI ! Tu as donc survécu. C'est intéressant, cela veut-il dire que lui aussi est encore en vie ?

-Oui, nous sommes tous les deux en vie ! Mais ce n'est surement pas grâce à toi !

-Finalement, vous n'êtes peut-être pas aussi faible que ça. Excuse-moi mais je vais devoir y aller. »

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Romain tente alors de se lance à sa poursuite mais Maddy le retient en l'attrapant par le bras.

« -J'ai quelques questions à te poser… »

Elle est coupée cette fois par l'arrivée de Rhydian dans le bois. Il arrive l'air essoufflé. Il s'approche et dit.

« -Je vous retrouve enfin…. C'était qui cette femme ?

-J'aimerai bien le savoir moi aussi.

-Elle s'appelle Ceri.

-D'accord mais ça ne nous dit pas qui elle est.

-Elle faisait partie de ma meute.

-Et c'était qui l'autre personne que tu as mentionné.

-…

-Alors ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour en parler.

-Comment ça ? Je croyais que j'étais la seule personne à qui tu faisais confiance !

-Ce n'est pas si simple !

-Et Pourquoi ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?! Ceri est ta mère Rhydian !

-Ma mère ?

-Tu vois, je n'aurai pas du te le dire tout de suite.

-Et pourquoi, nous ne sommes plus dans la meute ?

-Oh, c'est juste que nous sommes des loups de sang impur.

-Et c'est quoi des loups de sang impur.

-Nous sommes né d'un mâle qui a trahis la meute

-Nous ? Ça veut dire…

-Exactement, nous avons le même père.

-Mais comment ?

-Désolé… Je n'aurai pas dû t'en parler maintenant. C'était trop tôt.

-…

-Rhydian ? Eh ! Rhydian ! »

Il part alors en courant, laissant en plan ses deux amis. Ils savent qu'il a besoins d'être un peu seul…

« -Rhydian…

-MADDY ! ATTENTION ! »

Il la pousse et d'un coup un énorme loup bondit des buissons et atterrit juste devant eux. Il a l'air en colère et regarde les deux adolescents avec un regard plus que haineux.

«-Romain, c'est qui celui-là ?

-Si mes souvenirs sont bons c'est Alric le mâle dominant de la meute.

-On est un peu dans la panade n'est-ce pas ?

-Je crois bien, car s'il est là les autres ne doivent pas être loin. En PLUS, ce soir c'est la pleine lune et Rhydian est introuvable. Il n'y a pas pire comme situation.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais… »

Et comme l'avait prédit Romain, d'autres loups sortent des fourrées et les encerclent. Ils ont tous le même regard haineux. Maddy demande alors

« -Et c'est quoi notre plan pour sortir de là ?

-Il n'y en a pas.

-D'accord, donc évitons de trop bouger et dès qu'il y a une ouverture on fonce.

-J'approuve. »

Ils attendent donc une ouverture, et justement un des loups vient de bouger et laisse donc sans le vouloir, une ouverture. Ils saisissent donc cette chance et sprinte donc en dehors du cercle et essaye de rejoindre la ville car ils savent qu'ils ne se risqueraient pas à s'approcher des humains.

Ils arrivent à rejoindre le bourg de StoneyBridge. Romain un peu plus réactif que son ami Maddy lui demande.

« -Va prévenir tes parents de la situation, je vais aller chercher Rhydian.

-D'accord, fait attention ! »

Elle se met à courir en direction de chez elle. Lui, se concentre et utilise sa vue et son odorat pour essayer de le localiser. C'est comme si il le voyait en face à face. Il est à la rivière, sur la rive gauche, seul.

Il se dépêche alors d'aller au sud du bourg, pour le rejoindre. Il sent que des loups se rapprochent également de la rivière. Il accélère donc et se transforme en loup pour courir plus vite. Il le trouve facilement, il est assis contre un rocher et regarde vers le ciel.

Il reprend sa forme humaine et s'avance vers lui. Rhydian daigne baisser la tête

-Mais, tu ne les sens pas arriver ?! Ils vont nous tuer !

-S'il te plaît laisse-moi… »

Il répète machinalement cette phrase, le regard dans le vague… Mais Romain n'est pas de cet avis et commence à le lever et à le traîner derrière lui. Mais trois loups se dressent sur leur passage.

« Rhydian, on dirait qu'il est temps que je te rembourse les nombreuses fois où tu m'as protégé…Rhydian ?

-Laisse-moi…»

Il se transforme en loup sous les yeux de Rhydian. Romain se place devant le jeune homme et regarde les autres loups guettant le moindre signe d'une prochaine action. Cela ne se fit pas attendre, un des loup s'élance mais est repoussé violement par Romain. Un deuxième tente sa chance mais le résultat final est le même. Enfin, le troisième un peu plus ingénieux que les deux autres a attendu que le deuxième distrait Romain pour l'attaquer et le mordre violemment. Romain, pas du tout impressionné le repousse également. Il se met à grogner et regarde méchamment les trois autres. Ils préfèrent s'enfuir.

Il reprend forme humaine et s'approche de Rhydian qui était un peu resté en retrait.

« -Ca va, ils ne t'ont pas attaqué ?

-T-Ton épaule ! Elle est en sang !

-Il faut se dépêcher de rentrer ! Et puis de toute façon, tu as tellement fait pour moi que ça n'est rien.

-Mais…

-Rhydian ! S'il te plaît… »

Ils se mettent donc à courir pour atteindre la maison des Smith. Evitant le centre de StoneyBridge, car malgré ses dires la blessure de Romain est quand même profonde et saigne abondamment. Cela aurait attiré l'attention et ils n'ont vraiment pas besoins de ça. Ils optent donc pour passer par le chemin de forêt à l'est même si c'est un peu plus dangereux à cause de cette meute. Heureusement, le chemin se fait sans encombre. Une fois devant la maison, Maddy et ses parents accourent dehors. La mère de Maddy prend la parole.

« -Oh mon dieu ! Ce sont eux qui t'ont fait ça ?!

-Oui, ils nous ont attaqués quand je suis allé chercher Rhydian à la rivière.

-Ne restez pas là ! Rentrez vite, il faut s'occuper de cette blessure avant que ça s'infecte et avant que l'on se transforme. »

Ils rentrent donc à l'intérieur. Madame Smith prend en charge le soin de cette plaie.

« -C'est profond, il y aurait presque besoins de points … Mais je pense que des bandages pourront suffire pour ce soir. »

Elle désinfecte la blessure et la panse avec des bandages. Rhydian n'a pas décroché un mot depuis l'intervention de Romain à la rivière. Ce qui n'échappa pas à ce dernier qui essaye de relancer la discussion.

« -Rhydian, tu es sûr que ça va ?

-C'est de ma faute… ta blessure, c'est parce que tu as voulu me protéger.

-Ne dis pas ça ! SI je l'ai fait, c'est parce que tu es mon frère et que je tiens à toi ! Et puis, tu aurais certainement fait la même chose pour moi.

-Mais, je ne me rappelle pas de toi, comment ça se fait que tu dis que je t'ai aidé par le passé…

-Je te le raconterai plus tard, je ne veux pas aller trop vite comme avec Ceri.

-Ce n'est pas tout ça mais si nous allions à la cave, cela va bientôt être l'heure. »

Ils vont donc à la cave et s'y enferment. Ils attendent un peu et se transforment tous en loup. Romain Et Rhydian se mettent à jouer comme deux jeunes louveteaux…


End file.
